Category talk:Move
Archived Move discussions Previous topics can be found in the Move discussions archives. Move Discussions Every (Injustice: Gods Among Us) character page to Injustice: Earth One and Every (Injustice: The Regime) page to Injustice See talk page. --- Haroldrocks talk 02:57, May 19, 2017 (UTC) Category:Justice League: War (Movie) to Category:DC Animated Movie Universe That's the name used on , but if we don't want that I'd accept almost anything other than the current name, which is awful. Category:Justice League: War (Movie) Characters contains characters who do not actually appear in the movie. Images with "Justice League: War (Movie)" as their reality automatically get categorized in Category:Justice League: War (Movie)/Images, which is supposed to be for movie screenshots. The reality and the movie need to be distinguished from one another. If we go with this change, pages with "(War)" in their title should probably be changed to "(DCAMU)". --HarleyWelcomeQuinn (talk) 06:28, August 6, 2018 (UTC) :I'm just glad to hear this continuity has a name. But I wish the Wikipedia page gave more information about where the name came from, and how widespread its use is. Shadzane �� (talk) 20:40, August 6, 2018 (UTC) ::Agreed on the lack of a source. And if (iff) we're doing this, written out in full please.--[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' ::A quick Google shows the term "DC Animated Movie Universe" is already being used on www.alltimelines.com, thetimelinesite.com, tvtropes.org, comicvine.gamespot.com, www.reddit.com and even its own wiki (dcanimatedmovieuniverse.wikia.com)! Shadzane �� (talk) 15:15, August 7, 2018 (UTC) :::Just like this wiki, anyone can edit those. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 15:33, August 7, 2018 (UTC) ::::Yes, but it does show the term is established fanon, and not made up by one guy on Wikipedia. It's in use by maybe five guys ;) Shadzane �� (talk) 22:29, August 7, 2018 (UTC) :::::And if we rule out a name just because it isn't official and use the title of the first installment for the reality, then maybe all the DC Extended Universe characters should be moved back to Man of Steel? And DC Animated Original Movie is a brand Warner Bros. used on Wonder Woman (2009 Movie), though that movie is a separate continuity from War. But Justice League War and related movies are part of the DC Animated Original Movie brand. Sure, there may be a lot of movies in that brand that aren't canon like Superman: Doomsday and Crisis on Two Earths, but the brand is still there. SeanWheeler (talk) 03:44, December 26, 2018 (UTC) Azrael (Superboy TV Series) to Death (Superboy TV Series) If "Death" is her real name, that's what the page should be called. DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 22:30, September 24, 2018 (UTC) :Have we definitely decided not to do this move? I ask because the Move tag has been removed from the page... Shadzane �� (talk) 18:57, February 15, 2019 (UTC) :I don't recall a tag ever being there. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 15:58, February 19, 2019 (UTC) ::OK. I'll add one then... Shadzane �� (talk) 18:36, February 19, 2019 (UTC) Supergirl: Age of Atlantis to Supergirl: Age of Atlantis (Novel) It should be moved according naming conventions. MektonZ (talk) 11:27, November 1, 2018 (UTC) :Have we definitely decided not to do this move? I ask because the Move tag has been removed from the page... Shadzane �� (talk) 18:58, February 15, 2019 (UTC) ::There was never a tag on there. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 19:03, February 15, 2019 (UTC) :::OK, I added one! Shadzane �� (talk) 19:07, February 15, 2019 (UTC) Rann-Thanagar War Vol 1 to Rann–Thanagar War Vol 1 Misuse of hyphen. —Justin (koavf)·T· 18:22, November 12, 2018 (UTC) :This should be listed in the category Volumes That Need to be Moved as our current bots can't handle moving comic volumes. Kyletheobald (talk) 18:27, November 12, 2018 (UTC) ::Why do bots do any moving? Can't admins just press Ctrl+Shift+M and move a page? —Justin (koavf)·T· 18:30, November 12, 2018 (UTC) :::Moving a page is easy. Changing everywhere that page links across the site (refs on other pages, first appearances, volume pages, images, etc.) is harder. Changing that many links times however many issues is a massive project. It took an admin over a month to fully move The Flash Vol 1. That's why bots are used. Kyletheobald (talk) 18:38, November 12, 2018 (UTC) ::::This is a problem easily solved with Auto-Wiki Browser. Just move the main page, find What Links Here and then set it to fix the links. For a volume that has three or six issues, fixing the individual comics themselves is easy to do manually. All of the volumes of Blue Beetle or Superboy would be a pain, tho. —Justin (koavf)·T· 18:42, November 12, 2018 (UTC) ::::I'll add that this is a pointless move. The use of - is an acceptable variant online just like ' is for its curly brother. There's no need to move this, but if we do, it's a much larger project that's just not a priority right now. Or, as far as I'm concerned, ever. Removing JLA-Z discussion below as it would just duplicate stuff. :::::Moving isn't hard, but updating links is. And while Billy did manually move that entire volume, I also ran the bot behind the scenes. There's no good quick script to do all of it; Dev's MassRename script is broken. That's why volumes go in a different category. One-shots can still be listed here.--[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 18:52, November 12, 2018 (UTC) ::::::As I pointed out above and you deleted for some reason, this could be done easily with AWB. It's not hard for a series with three issues or six. —Justin (koavf)·T· 22:11, November 12, 2018 (UTC) :::::::Indeed it could. But it would be very cumbersome for, for example, The additions. As soon as a page is linked on multiple pages, you'll get The The X, and you have to add in additional Find and Replace lines to Replace The The X back to The X. And you have to that for both the links using Vol, and the links using #. And avoid changing the every instance of the character's name in the text. And make sure you include the Title field in the infobox, and the issue and source fields in the filebox (but not the subject). You're still looking at more than five Find and Replace lines, which is actually a lot of work for a series of three or so issues. Honestly, it's easier to just open an Incognito window, log in as the bot and edit it manually from that account. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 15:19, November 13, 2018 (UTC) ::::::::I have no clue what your example is supposed to show. —Justin (koavf)·T· 03:51, November 20, 2018 (UTC) :::::::::That it's not as simple as you think? --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 15:52, November 20, 2018 (UTC) ::::::::::But it is. You can change every instance from "What Links Here" with a semi-automated tool. has 246 issues and annuals spread out over decades and is cross-references hundreds of times. Not so with this six-issue mini-series from a few years ago. I could easily do all the replacements in an afternoon. Plus, you can leave behind redirects so it is literally a no-stakes proposition. What I don't understand is all the iterative The The examples you gave above... You just do a replacement for "X-Y" to "X–Y". There is literally no risk of ending up with "Rann-Thanagar–Rann–Thanagar War" or whatever it is you are afraid will happen. —Justin (koavf)·T· 05:05, December 1, 2018 (UTC) Actor pages *Actors A-F *Actors G-L *Actors M-R *Actors S-Z :Misuse of hyphen. —Justin (koavf)·T· 18:32, November 12, 2018 (UTC) :Low priority --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 18:52, November 12, 2018 (UTC) Barry Allen (Flash 1990 TV Series) to Barry Allen (Arrow: Earth-90) The Supergirl episode Bunker Hill revealed that the 1990s Flash TV series is part of the Arrow multiverse and takes place on Earth-90. Given this revelation, we need to move all the character pages for the 1990s Flash TV series to a Arrow: Earth-90 designation as per naming conventions since they now have an official reality designation. This would include all the characters in the category:Flash (1990 TV Series) Characters category. DalekSupreme13 (talk) 11:36, December 3, 2018 (UTC) :As discussed here, I think it's too early to move them. Spoilers for the epilogue in the Supergirl episode Bunker Hill: So far, we've only seen John Wesley Shipp in his '90s costume and (maybe) the body of Captain Cold (Leonard Wynters) as evidence that it is the same Earth. DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 11:51, December 3, 2018 (UTC) :We have confirmation that they are one and the same now, so I'd say it's worth taking action. —'MakeShift' (talk page) 12:18, December 26, 2018 (UTC) Dimension Aqua to Xebel I noticed that the Dimension Aqua page had a move tag, but no discussion here. So I am starting one... -- Shadzane �� (talk) 07:48, December 30, 2018 (UTC) :Oppose Dimension Aqua and Xebel are not the same thing. Xebel is merely one of the (presumably many) kingdoms/countries/political entities in Dimension Aqua. Sure, we haven't seen any of these other countries, but given the way Dimension Alpha is described, there must be many others. -- Shadzane �� (talk) 07:55, December 30, 2018 (UTC) ::Xebel is currently a sorta-redirect disambig, and everything on the DA page is about Xebel. Does Dimension Aqua appear anywhere else as a prison dimension without Xebel? Are there any other kingdoms mentioned? I don't think it's worth splitting off into two pages, and Xebel is the best known name for this. The only known name, in Prime Earth. Having Xebel, featured prominently in the movie, as that shitty disambig is bad SEO. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 09:39, December 30, 2018 (UTC) :::Does Dimension Aqua even exist in Prime Earth or the movie? I haven't seen either, but it sounds like the newer Xebel is a pocket dimension that Atlantians were sent to as a prison (that is, Xebel is the name of the kingdom and the dimension, and it's small). On Earth-One/New Earth, the Xebelians were native to Dimension Aqua, so there must have been more kingdoms (as the relatively small population of Xebel wouldn't be enough to evolve and sustain a species). :::But I'm kinda speaking from ignorance here. Can an Aquaman expert explain Xebel better to us? Shadzane �� (talk) 22:00, December 30, 2018 (UTC) MY TIME TO SHINE. I might be slightly off on some of the specifics because it's been awhile but here's the rough gist. Dimension Aqua and Xebel are two fundamentally different things that occupy the same place in Mera's origins before and after the 2010 Aquaman reboot. Mera first appeared in 1963's , where she came from the otherworldly "Dimension Aqua" with the help of a scientist named Xebel. Geoff Johns rebooted Mera's origins in . 2010 is an extremely annoying period in Aquaman continuity because it's pretty clear that Geoff Johns was beginning the reboot he would firmly establish in the New 52 (restoring Aquaman's half-human parentage) but he didn't quite take everything over into 2011 (for example, Jackson Hyde). So it causes an annoying split canon for Post-Crisis/Pre-Flashpoint Aquaman but doesn't quite 100% fit in with Post-Flashpoint either. Brightest Day kind of ignores the name Dimension Aqua, presumably because it's silly. It retcons that Mera has always told Aquaman she's from an "underwater world" named Xebel, and that Xebel isn't actually another dimension but an Atlantean prison colony located in the Bermuda Triangle. The old origin was a cover story because she was sent by her people to seduce and assassinate him. Then I think the New 52 canon further establishes that Xebel was one of several ancient Atlantean kingdoms, but I'm not sure exactly where that's said. In the movie it appears to be just one of the several kingdoms with no reference to it being a prison. - Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 02:52, December 31, 2018 (UTC) :Thank you very much Billy! So to summarize: :Earth-One: Mera is from an unnamed kingdom in Dimension Alpha. She is a extradimensional alien. We know this is true because Aquaman visited Dimension Alpha several times. :New Earth: For most of New Earth's history, we were lead to believe the above was still basically true, but the issue had never been examined. Very late in New Earth's history, we learned that Mera was actually from a Kingdom called Xebel, which was on Earth (not another dimension) but was in the Bermuda Triangle (so it was hard to get to), and it was a former Atlantein prison colony (so she wasn't an alien). Also, Aquaman had never been there (until the reveal). :Prime Earth: The same as New Earth, except the status of Xebel was more integrated into the history and wasn't such a big secret. And it may be a bit more reputable? :So it sounds to me like Dimension Alpha and Xebel are different enough concepts that we need two pages. So a split, not a rename. -- Shadzane �� (talk) 16:37, January 2, 2019 (UTC) ::It sounds like the shift of Xebel from scientist's name to kingdom's name happened after the creation of the wiki, so when "that place Mera's from" appeared, it was just linked to DA. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 16:42, January 2, 2019 (UTC) Monitor (Pre-Crisis) to Monitor (Earth-One) He was born on Oa’s moon in the universe of Earth-One, see talk page.Schroeswald (talk) 02:26, January 6, 2019 (UTC) Michael Jon Carter (New Earth) to Michael Carter (New Earth) There's no need for the middle name in the pagename. -- Shadzane �� (talk) 00:11, February 5, 2019 (UTC) Jonar Jon Carter (New Earth) to Jonar Carter (New Earth) There's no need for the middle name in the pagename. -- Shadzane �� (talk) 00:19, February 5, 2019 (UTC) :Especially not if you look at the page history and see the blatant speculation of it. That also begs the question... where is Jonar coming from? I remember reading that title when it came out, but no name. And my clueless compatriot has a less than admirable track record when it comes to naming things. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 19:20, February 8, 2019 (UTC) :Did some digging: Jonar was added by an anon to Wikipedia on June 11, 2018 and everyone's been aping that ever since. That rules out anything after , so that was the first issue I checked. In the opening monologue/thought bubble/exposition boxes, he's only called "Jon Carter". Sounds better to me. If anyone knows a source for Jonar, I'd love to hear it. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 23:22, February 8, 2019 (UTC) ::Moved to Jon Carter. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 19:03, February 15, 2019 (UTC) Hangmen to Hangmen (New Earth) Disambig for New Earth and Prime Earth. Kyletheobald (talk) 01:43, February 8, 2019 (UTC) Superman 100-Page Super Spectacular Vol 1 1 to Man and Superman 100-Page Super Spectacular Vol 1 1 See talk page. DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 01:05, February 12, 2019 (UTC) Gaius Julius Caesar Augustus Germanicus (New Earth) to Caligula (New Earth) To follow the new policy of using the Wikipedia name for real people. Shadzane �� (talk) 18:55, February 12, 2019 (UTC) Grace Choi (Black Lightning TV Series) to Shay Li Wylde (Black Lightning TV Series) Real name as revealed in the latest episode. DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 00:19, February 13, 2019 (UTC) :Can we get a confirmation on the spelling? --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 19:03, February 15, 2019 (UTC) World's Best Vol 1 1 to World's Best Comics Vol 1 1 When is moved to , this will also have to be moved. DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 02:17, February 15, 2019 (UTC) Batman (2004 TV Series) to The Batman (2004 TV Series) See talk page. Shadzane �� (talk) 20:06, February 15, 2019 (UTC) :As all episodes need to be moved too, this one should probably be in Category:Volumes That Need to be Moved. I tagged it as a reminder to myself. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 20:24, February 15, 2019 (UTC) Brightest Day: Atom Vol 1 1 to Brightest Day: The Atom Vol 1 1 Regardless of the whole discussion about whether we should begin pagenames with "The", there's no reason to remove a "The" from the middle of a pagename. -- Shadzane �� (talk) 20:10, February 15, 2019 (UTC) :This was moved to Brightest Day: The Atom Special Vol 1 1 instead. Shadzane �� (talk) 15:45, February 19, 2019 (UTC) JLA: Justice For All to JLA: Justice for All Caps. —Justin (koavf)·T· 09:58, February 16, 2019 (UTC) Batman: Where Were You On The Night Batman Was Killed? to Batman: Where Were You on the Night Batman Was Killed? Caps. —Justin (koavf)·T· 01:39, February 19, 2019 (UTC) All the Wallace Wests to Wally West and Wallace R. West to Wallace West From the talk page "With the comics finally distinguishing that this Wally is being referred to as "Wally" and Wallace R. West (Prime Earth) being to referred to as "Wallace", do you guys think it'd make sense to bot the red headed Wally pages to "Wally West (Earth Designation)" and have the Kid Flash Wallace as "Wallace West (Earth Designation). I think it'd make sense, considering the recent Barry Allen name change."Schroeswald (talk) 12:42, February 20, 2019 (UTC) Metal Men villains with "(Earth-One)" names *Syntho-Rob One (Earth-One) *Sizzler (Earth-One) *Solar-Brain (Earth-One) *Vox (Earth-One) Convert all to x (New Earth). —Justin (koavf)·T· 07:44, February 24, 2019 (UTC) : You know we should only do this if they have actually appeared (or been mentioned) in a New Earth comic, right? Shadzane �� (talk) 08:23, February 24, 2019 (UTC) :They have 7 appearances total, none of them appear after the late seventies, I can’t imagine them being mentioned later, why would we change it to New Earth? New Earth!= Earth-One and these are incredibly low-traffic pages.Schroeswald (talk) 12:52, February 24, 2019 (UTC) ::Agreed. No need to rename if they only appear in one continuity. Kyletheobald (talk) 15:00, February 24, 2019 (UTC) Mister Paradox (Earth-Two) to C.K. Nevins (Earth-Two) His identity was revealed at the end of his debut. DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 14:04, February 25, 2019 (UTC) Jasper J. Pepperwinkle (Earth-One) to Jasper Pepperwinkle (Earth-One) There's no need for the middle initial in the pagename. Shadzane �� (talk) 21:41, February 28, 2019 (UTC) Swamp Thing (1990 TV Series) Episode: What Goes Around, Comes Around, Comes Around to Swamp Thing (1990 TV Series) Episode: What Goes Around, Comes Around The correct of this episode of Swamp Thing (1990 TV Series) is "What Goes Around, Comes Around". AdamDeanHall (talk) 19:45, March 1, 2019 (UTC) :Done. Please don't use subst on the template next time. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 19:50, March 1, 2019 (UTC) Batman of Arkham to The Batman of Arkham Vol 1 1 The indicia says "THE BATMAN OF ARKHAM #1". DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 14:08, March 3, 2019 (UTC) Final Night to The Final Night The cover and indicia of the miniseries call it "The Final Night". DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 02:00, March 7, 2019 (UTC) :But this is not the page for the miniseries, this is the page for the event/storyline. And I've never heard anyone call the event "The Final Night". Shadzane �� (talk) 16:09, March 7, 2019 (UTC) ::Maybe not. However, if you look at the covers of the crossover issues, they all feature a logo that reads "The Final Night". DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 20:36, March 20, 2019 (UTC) :::Good point. I think that does show DC's intention that the crossover is called "The Final Night". I withdraw my objection. Shadzane �� (talk) 21:32, March 20, 2019 (UTC) Angel Beatrix O'Day (New Earth) to Angel O'Day (New Earth) There's no need for a middle name in the pagename. DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 16:58, March 10, 2019 (UTC) Angel Beatrix O'Day (The Brave and the Bold) to Angel O'Day (The Brave and the Bold) See above. DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 16:59, March 10, 2019 (UTC) Bird (New Earth) to Birdy Colossimo (New Earth) Revealed in his first appearance, . DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 17:22, March 10, 2019 (UTC) Amy Grinderbinder to Amy Grinderbinder (Preacher) No universe designation. DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 18:46, March 11, 2019 (UTC) :Done quick. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 18:49, March 11, 2019 (UTC) Leslie Townes Hope (New Earth) to Bob Hope (New Earth) To follow the new policy of using the Wikipedia name for real people. Shadzane �� (talk) 23:01, March 11, 2019 (UTC) William Alexander Abbott (New Earth) to Bud Abbott (New Earth) To follow the new policy of using the Wikipedia name for real people. Shadzane �� (talk) 23:01, March 11, 2019 (UTC) William Clark Gable (New Earth) to Clark Gable (New Earth) To follow the new policy of using the Wikipedia name for real people AND also to follow the policy of not including middle names (as someone who uses his middle name as a functional first name, his real first name should be treated as a middle name and not be in the pagename). Shadzane �� (talk) 15:37, March 12, 2019 (UTC) Erszebet Bathory (New Earth) to Elizabeth Báthory (New Earth) To follow the new policy of using the Wikipedia name for real people. Shadzane �� (talk) 15:51, March 12, 2019 (UTC) Suzie Su (Prime Earth) to Susan Su (Prime Earth) Revealed in .--FabioEscorpiao (talk) 12:34, March 19, 2019 (UTC) James Carter (New Earth) to Jimmy Carter (New Earth) To follow the new policy of using the Wikipedia name for real people. Shadzane �� (talk) 18:04, March 19, 2019 (UTC) Kublai (New Earth) to Kublai Khan (New Earth) To follow the new policy of using the Wikipedia name for real people. Shadzane �� (talk) 17:54, March 20, 2019 (UTC) Silver Age: Brave and the Bold Vol 1 1 to Silver Age: The Brave and the Bold Vol 1 1 Missed in the recent The Brave and the Bold mass renaming. DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 20:43, March 20, 2019 (UTC) A God Somewhere to A god Somewhere The title of this graphic novel has non-standard capitalization for artistic reasons. Shadzane �� (talk) 14:59, March 21, 2019 (UTC) Perpetua (Prime Earth) to Perpetua (Omniverse) Since Perpetua is a denizen and creature of the greater Omniverse, not tied to any specific Reality, I believe her page name should be changed to Perpetua (Omniverse) or perhaps just Perpetua. O21014 (talk) 20:07, March 21, 2019 (UTC) :There's no such thing as an Omniverse, unless there's a Ben 10 comic about it. (Prime Earth) is a continuity identifier here. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 20:20, March 21, 2019 (UTC) ::They literally reference the existence of an Omniverse several times. O21014 (talk) 20:55, March 21, 2019 (UTC) :::Then feel free to wwrite a well-sourced article about it.--[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 02:16, March 22, 2019 (UTC) ::::I've sourced it in the Perpetua article.O21014 (talk) 09:16, March 24, 2019 (UTC) Louis Francis Cristillo (New Earth) to Lou Costello (New Earth) To follow the new policy of using the Wikipedia name for real people. Shadzane �� (talk) 15:47, March 22, 2019 (UTC) Norma Jean Baker (New Earth) to Marilyn Monroe (New Earth) To follow the new policy of using the Wikipedia name for real people. Shadzane �� (talk) Lia Teng (Smallville) to Lia Tang (Smallville) The character is called "Dr. Tang", not "Teng", onscreen. The spelling is given in the season 3 companion book.KylieMfever (talk) 17:10, March 26, 2019 (UTC) :Trivia: Neither Teng or Tang are Korean surnames; they are both Chinese. This doesn't mean that the writers of Smallville made a mistake in naming a North Korean character Tang, as there are plenty of Chinese immigrants (and descendants of past Chinese immigrants) living in both Koreas. Shadzane �� (talk) 19:21, March 26, 2019 (UTC) James Butler Hickok (New Earth) to Wild Bill Hickok (New Earth) To follow the new policy of using the Wikipedia name for real people. Shadzane �� (talk) 16:24, March 27, 2019 (UTC) William Cody (New Earth) to Buffalo Bill (New Earth) To follow the new policy of using the Wikipedia name for real people. Shadzane �� (talk) 16:30, March 27, 2019 (UTC) William Harrison (New Earth) to William Henry Harrison (New Earth) To follow the new policy of using the Wikipedia name for real people. Shadzane �� (talk) 21:50, March 28, 2019 (UTC) Brightest Day Aftermath: The Search Vol 1 to Brightest Day Aftermath: The Search for Swamp Thing Vol 1 The full title has the name "Swamp Thing" on it. AdamDeanHall (talk) 20:47, March 28, 2019 (UTC) :This should be tagged with Category:Volumes That Need to be Moved, as the normal move process doesn't work for it. However, is this the title in the indicia? --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 20:54, March 28, 2019 (UTC) ::Yes the full title, "Brightest Day Aftermath: The Search for Swamp Thing", is in the indicia. AdamDeanHall (talk) 20:59, March 28, 2019 (UTC) The Fair Lands to Fair Lands (New Earth) See the talk page. —Seancdaug (talk) 22:25, March 28, 2019 (UTC) :See reply there. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 22:40, March 28, 2019 (UTC) ::Humbly withdrawn, then. Should I remove this section (or throw it into the archive)? Not sure what the proper protocol is, in this situation. —Seancdaug (talk) 23:58, March 28, 2019 (UTC) "Prop" Powers (Quality Universe) to Prop Powers (Quality Universe) Despite how it might have been presented, we don't need the quotes in the page name. Kyletheobald (talk) 03:57, March 29, 2019 (UTC) :But but but they're making it clear that nobody, including them, believes his real first name is "Prop". Stoop Davy Dave (talk) 10:38, March 29, 2019 (UTC) ::It’s still just a nickname. None of the other pages on the site where only a character’s nickname or code name are known use quotes in the page name. Kyletheobald (talk) 11:15, March 29, 2019 (UTC) :::I sit corrected. Stoop Davy Dave (talk) 08:14, March 30, 2019 (UTC) Napoleon Bonaparte (New Earth) to Napoleon (New Earth) To follow the new policy of using the Wikipedia name for real people. Shadzane �� (talk) 15:04, April 1, 2019 (UTC) Mona Yu (Arrow) to Mona Wu (Arrow) We may have to review earlier episodes for confirmation, but I think "Yu" was a mistake. She is called Mona Wu in "Lucha de Apuestas". DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 00:40, April 2, 2019 (UTC) Selina Kyle (Gotham City Garage) to Mercy Graves (Gotham City Garage) In the last issue of Gotham City Garage, Catwoman is referred to as Mercy Graves by her allies. After a brief recheck, I couldn't find a place where she was called Selina Kyle. (the only "Selina" is a cat, actually) Unless I missed it or there was external information about her identity, her page should be moved. --Something0Something 09:34, 02 April 2018 (UTC) Action Comics: 80 Years of Superman (Collected) to Action Comics: 80 Years of Superman: The Deluxe Edition (Collected) The full title on cover and indicia. DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 23:54, April 3, 2019 (UTC) Zachary Levi to Actors:Zachary Levi Clicked on red link to create article. Missed that the link wasn't properly titled.KylieMfever (talk) 17:04, April 5, 2019 (UTC) :Move what to where again? Already done. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 17:28, April 5, 2019 (UTC) Silhouette (Earth-Two) to Ketchum (Earth-Two) His name is Ketchum. Stoop Davy Dave (talk) 19:45, April 13, 2019 (UTC) Red Dragon (New Earth) to Sheah Chun Ryan (New Earth) In Kyletheobald (talk) 18:09, April 14, 2019 (UTC) JLA: The League That Defeated Itself to Justice League of America: The League That Defeated Itself In general, we seem to use the full title of the series that a storyline appears in. "JLA: Rock of Ages" is so called because it appeared in , whereas "Justice League of America: The Lightning Saga" gets the unabbreviated team name because it occurred within . Since "The League That Defeated Itself" storyline was in , the storyline page title should logically reflect that, shouldn't it? —Seancdaug (talk) 23:05, April 15, 2019 (UTC) Big All-American Comic Book Vol 1 1 to The Big All-American Comic Book Vol 1 1 Per the cover. —Seancdaug (talk) 02:35, April 17, 2019 (UTC) World Forger (Prime Earth) to Alpheus (Prime Earth) and Mobius (Antimatter Universe) to Mobius (Prime Earth) It was revealed in Justice League Vol 4 22 that World Forger's real name is Alpheus. Also I believe Mobius should have the same reality as his brother, since the original wasn't actually born in the Antimatter Universe. O21014 (talk) 17:16, April 17, 2019 (UTC) : Or maybe move them and Mar Novu (Prime Earth) to "Sixth Dimension" as that is their reality of origin. O21014 (talk) 20:15, April 17, 2019 (UTC) John Charles Collins (New Earth) to John Collins (New Earth) There's no need for a middle name in the pagename. (I thought it may be for disambiguation from some other John Collins, but that does not seem to be the case.) Shadzane �� (talk) 06:08, April 18, 2019 (UTC)